2nd_battalion_75th_rangers_arma_iiifandomcom-20200213-history
"Bears" Journal entries
Captains Log, but I'm not the captain and I don't want to be My name is Dillon "Bears" Ramirez, and I'm currently serving in the 75th Ranger Regiment in the second battalion. I'm going to start recording journal entries of my experiences in the regiment while deployed on Altis and any further engagements. These first few entries are from before I started writing in my journal. This is my story. Day 1 Location: Altis "Shame we couldn't find those Rebels and their camp" - Bears "Better than running into-" - Gillis "Boom!!!" - TSW's Vehicle exploding due to a roadside I.E.D. Over Radio "Ambush, burn through them to that shack on the hill" - SL Bracket "Sausage enemies direct front, engage them!" - Bears .50 Cal fire starts up as bullets start hitting the Humvee from all sides ----------- 90 Minutes earlier ------------ "Welcome to Altis Rangers, we have been transferred here to help reinforce the local garrison on the island due to a rising rebel threat and as such we have been given the responsibility of overseeing sector 4. Since most of you have never been to this part of the world be careful around the locals as we do not have the best of relations and they are also religious fanatics belonging to the Catholic church. We have been receiving reports of unknown movements in the region we believe them to be a local rebel cell although this is speculation and has not been confirmed. To help confirm our suspicions and to increase our relations with the locals we are sending you on a patrol to the nearby towns and villages, we want you to help out the locals and gather information on the rebel presence in the area. How you accomplish these goals is up to your squad leader. If you have any questions ask them now." - Nomad After briefing from High Command our squad began kitting up and we proceeded to take some armed Humvees to go out on patrol with. While on the driving to the town of Dorida I got acquainted with my new fire team "'Green Fire Team" '''since I was responsible for them as their driver of the Humvee. My Fire Team was myself, codename Sausage, and codename Gillis. We were assigned as riflemen other than Sausage, who was told to carry a light AT kit. Upon arriving in the town our Eggnog (Later changed to Mednog) our medic spotted with our thermals an enemy camp in the forest to the south west which was then relayed to Bracket. After that we dismounted from our vehicles leaving them at the entrance to the town of Dorida and had the vehicle teams split off to search the town, with me, Sausage, and Gillis being responsible for the North West corner of the town. There wasn't really a active threat in the area so we patrolled at a leisurely pace with our guns down and didn't end up finding anything and just ended up talking for a bit. After searching the town, Bracket's Fire Team found a civilian informant that notified them to head towards the rebel camp and clear it because it was inconveniencing the townspeople. While TSW's Fire Team finished clearing the sector my fire team and Bracket's squad proceeded to do a pincer attack with on the camp. As we were almost prepared to engage the enemy camp an enemy patrol on the hillside spotted my fire team and started putting down accurate fire injuring Sausage and Gillis. I started to return fire and was joined by Sausage and Gillis after they tourniquet their wounds and we managed to destroy the enemy squad, but we were unable to continue the assault on the camp as we were injured and needed to patch ourselves up. During this time I radioed to Bracket that we wouldn't be able to engage the camp and sent yellow team to assist as reinforcements. During this time I was field promoted to fire team leader over green and yellow team. When yellow team arrived on our position, Sausage and Gillis had bandaged their wounds and were ready to fight, so as Blue Team provided suppressing fire, we moved up to the camp, firing as we went along. During this time I was shot in the arm and fell on my side but I told my fire team to keep moving and radioed in to Bracket that when we secured the camp the entirety of green team would need to borrow Eggnog in order to stitch wounds. After clearing the camp, we started looking around for intel as well as re-arm off dead enemies and during this time I sent blue team to recover our vehicles on Bracket's orders. As soon as Eggnog finished stitching everyone in green fire team up, yellow team reported that enemies had stolen our Humvees and amassed at the church in Dorida. While they were giving the report, they were engaged by the enemies in the church and all of their team members were rendered unconscious be enemy fire. Green and Blue team rushed over to provide assistance, and while blue team suppressed the church, my team went in and rescued yellow team. After rescuing yellow team, my team and Bracket's team were about to breach the church when I was suddenly rendered unconscious by unknown fire, even though Bracket's team should've cleared their side and no enemy had an attack vector with the only person in sight being Bracket. Upon waking back up I was notified the church was cleared of hostiles and that we were loading back up into the Humvees to head to the next town. I was also notified that 3 rounds of 556 had entered my right shoulder which is what rendered me unconscious. No one knows where those 3 rounds of 556 came from and it'll be a mystery for the rest of my life. Upon reaching the next town, Chalkeia, we parked somewhere in the town leaving Private TSW and Private Pyle to guard our vehicles, learning our lesson from Dorida. I had Sausage and Gillis search the town as buddy partners while I took Private Andre with me to look for civilians with intel. After searching the town head to toe we received various bits of intel which we couldn't link to the rebels we were supposed to track down in the town. After looking for a while it was decided to load back up in our Humvees and to RTB. While leading us out of town, TSW's vehicle got side tracked while driving and didn't know the way out, to which Bracket had to guide their vehicle out of town and onto the main road. While driving on the main road I started to actively talk with Sausage and Gillis as Sausage stopped being a mute from here on out. "Shame we couldn't find those Rebels and their camp" - Bears "Better than running into-" - J. Gillis "Boom!!!" - TSW's Vehicle exploding due to a satchel charge in the middle of the road ''Over Radio "Ambush, burn through them to that shack on the hill" - SL Bracket "Sausage enemies direct front, engage them!" - Bears .50 Cal fire starts up as bullets start hitting the Humvee from all sides I started seeing enemies popping up from all around us as we went off-road and towards a defendable position. Once we reach the designated defensive position we started unloading injured and digging trenches as Sausage and Dolphin (Blue Team) started engaging enemies with our M2 and MK19. After about 30 seconds of firing sausage was rendered unconscious and I dragged him out of the Humvee and hopped in the gun and started returning fire for about 2 minutes before being knocked out on the gun. Suddenly I wake up in a trench after being treated finding out I'd been replaced by Dolphin as his Humvee had taken RPG fire and been disabled so he was now on the M2 giving suppressive fire. By that point half of blue and green team were down with yellow being KIA from the satchel charge, but by then we'd cleared most of the enemies and were treating injured while cleaning up. Me and Bracket decided to stay behind and walk while letting our team members make it back to base in the Humvee. while walking back to base we saw a helicopter fly over us and as it was making a landing a jet flew by and shot it down causing us to dive for cover. Apparently command hadn't sent a jet out nor detected a jet on radar. After the freak occurrence we made our way to the main road where a team member radioed in that they were coming to pick us up. After that we returned to base and were debriefed that a full-scale attack had happened all over Altis and we'd lost significant amounts of land. Little did we know what awaited us.